Lights Out
by Cow as White as Milk
Summary: AU Dark fic. Ron has a really bad day. Revamped. Rated a possible M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was full the night that Ron Weasley returned from a business venture in London. He thought he'd stop in just to see if there were any of his friends hanging out after a long days work. He knew he had to get home to Pansy, whom he had married two months prior. Walking up to the bar he ordered a firewhisky and then took a seat at an empty table.

Looking around he was surprised to see that there wasn't hardly anyone in the establishment as he thought there would be. Sure he recognized a few people. Such as Snape and his 'wife'. Ron looked away quickly and took a swig of his drink. 'His Wife.' A title that should make the man with the strongest stomach turn green and proceed empty said stomach as Ron did the moment she told him the news.

Ron took one more glance at the far table when he heard a familiar laugh. 'Hermione Snape. Who would have thought.' Surely not Ron. What he thought was that she was the smart one of the group. Turns out he was the only one with enough sense in that particular matter. Harry had said that she should do whatever it was that would make her happy, and advised him to let her be happy. 'What a load of crap.'

He couldn't ever remember her being so mad before. She was livid, and he had to admit, that in the past anger seemed to make her even more beautiful than she was when she was happy. That's why he always tried to push her buttons. But at that moment, she was the ugliest thing that ever lived. Ten minutes had passed since she told them her 'happy news,' and Ron was just as angry with her as she was with him.

"Ron, nock it off." Harry said through the grinding sounds that his teeth were making.

Ron actually growled. Here he thought that Harry was mad because he was taking his side. "Me!" He yelled at the man who had been his best friend for fifteen years. "You both need to bloody well pull yourselves together. Harry, she just said she was going to marry, Snape!" He pointed a finger at Hermione's face. "Snape! She...is...going...to...be...a...SNAPE! A MRS. GREASY GIT!"

"Get that out of my face." Hermione said with a deadly chill in her voice as she slapped his hand away from her with a reverberating crack that seemed to bounce off of the walls.

"Ouch!" Ron said as he grabbed his hand in shock. That was definitely going to bruise. He suddenly had a flash back of Malfoy getting it in the face. He winced as he actually felt sorry for Draco in that moment. He should have known that she would excel in everything...including strength...she hit hard. "What the hell was that for?"

"Look Ron," Hermione fumed. "You can either accept my decision and be happy for me, or you can drop this friendship forever. You choose."

Ron looked to Harry and saw a surprised look cross his face. But it was gone in an instant as a look of pleading replaced it. He knew that look, Harry wanted him to give up the fight.

In Ron's heart, he didn't want the friendship to end, but he couldn't give up. He knew that she was making a mistake. 'Why would she choose Snape, when she could have...' Ron suddenly found the floor very interesting. 'Have what?' He asked himself. 'Him?'

"Just let her be happy, mate." Harry pleaded.

Ron shook his head. "I'm not going to lie and say that I accept this. You marry him, and..."

Hermione hexed him into silence. "You've made your choice. I thought you'd be a better friend than this. Get out of my rooms, and don't bother coming back." She flicked her wand and muttered the counter curse before turning her back on him.

"Hermione, I..." He started to say, but was cut off this time by Harry pushing him towards the door.

"You heard her." He growled.

Ron stared at his best mate in shock, but the look he received back held no friendship in it. Only disgust.

A new bout of anger rose into Ron's heart as he glanced behind Harry's back at Hermione's form. He knew she was crying, because her shoulders were shaking, but he felt no sympathy for her. She caused her own problems this time, and he tried to warn her. 'Stupid mudblood.' Surprised at how easily the insult came into his mind, Ron quickly left the room.

"Stupid mudblood" Ron whispered as he downed another sip of firewhiskey. Feeling a slight headache starting to pound behind his eyes, he leaned his head against his knuckles. "Why did they have to be here?" He said softly to nobody in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did they have to be here?" He said softly to nobody in particular.

"Hey mate," Blaise Zabini said as he slid into the seat across from his best friend. He had heard Ron mumble about a 'they,' and by process of elimination figured that he was talking about the Snapes.

Ron glanced up from the firewiskey that he had been nursing, and smiled at his friend's intrusion. 'Leave it to Blaise to cheer me up.' Ron thought, as he stood out of courtesy to shake his friend's hand. "Hey Blaise, how are you doing?"

Blaise frowned, at the offered hand and glanced away. Truth be told, he had news for Ron that he knew the redhead wasn't going to like. Especially at a time like this, when he knew very well that he had been reminiscing about his Hogwarts days and the "Dream Team."

He had been the one to find Ron after he had his fall out with his best friends, and for the first time he put aside his loyalties to help out the enemy. Ron's passion towards the protection of his friends made him see that he wasn't the wanker that Malfoy had made him out to be. Not that Malfoy was any better.

Draco had always made Blaise out to be the black sheep amongst the death eaters, so the friendships that he had in the inner circle began to run thin. Not that he could blame them for not trusting him, after Malfoy's comments because every one of them had been true. They just couldn't prove it.

But seeing Ron in the state he had been in after Hermione's rejection, a plan formed in his mind. And so, after a few weeks, Blaise had convinced him to join the death eaters...as a spy.

The rest of his plan fell into place as he was honored by Voldemort for bringing someone so valuable into the circle.

It had been almost three and a half years since that particular turn of events, and Blaise had been there for every moment. Backing Ron up when Malfoy got out of hand, and consoling him when he had to lose his old friends by making them believe he was a minion of Voldemort. For the longest time it had been just the two of them...and Dumbledore who knew their little secret. The secret itself was enough to make them inseparable.

Then Pansy entered the picture, when they found out that she was one of Dumbledore's spies as well. It didn't take Ron long to fall for her, and Blaise was really surprised that 'Promiscuous Parkinson' actually said yes to Ron's offer of marriage.

They had a small wedding with just their close friends and a few prominent figures of society as witnesses. But, unbeknownst to Ron, everything went down hill from there.

Now watching his friend stand before him with his hand outstretched, Blaise shook his head. "Ron, mate. You better sit down. I've got some bad news, and you're not going to like it."

Ron glared at his friend, before taking his seat again. Blaise had never lied to him, in the years that they had been friends, and if he said that he had bad news, it wasn't a good thing. Steeling himself, he waited for his friend to continue.

"It's about Pansy. While you were gone, it was known in the inner circle that she's been seeing Malfoy." Blaise watched his friend closely and noticed the unmistakable signs of rage peeking out behind his usually outgoing demeanor.

Leaning on the table, Blaise took a deep breath. He hated telling that to his friend, but he was going to hate the next part even more. Telling him the one secret that he'd been keeping from him for a month.

Taking another deep breath, he continued. "Ron, you're going to need to hold it together, because that wasn't all I had to say."

Ron's eyes flashed, what could be worse that what he had just heard? What, was his wife dead? Breathing heavily he gripped the table until his fingers took on a sickly white color. "What else is there for you to say?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Do you remember that night when I got so inebriated, and you couldn't take me home because Voldemort needed you?" Blaise asked. At Ron's nod, he continued. "The next morning I woke up with your wife in my bed." 

Ron's nostrils flared.

"Ron, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it, honest." He pleaded. But truth be told, the look on Ron's face scared him to death. It could easily be describable as 'murderous.' Standing up, Blaise headed for the fireplace.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. His only friend, gone in an instant all because of one stupid mistake. Grabbing some powder off of the mantle, he called out his destination and disappeared in a flash of green flame and smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Anger. That was all he could feel at this moment.

He couldn't remember a time when he didn't have a problem with anger, and worse the grudges that followed. Blaise's betrayal made him feel as if he was going to explode. Never did he think that his mate would ever be capable of this.

And Pansy! He loved her, how could she do this to him? Clenching his teeth, he decided that now was as good of a time as any to head home. He and his 'wife' needed to have a little talk. Sneering with disgust at the empty glass of firewhiskey, he picked it up in his right hand. "What good are you to me empty?" He growled before hurtling it at the wall five feet from Hermione's head.

She jumped up from her seat just in time to grab her husband's wand from his hand and glanced back in his direction.

Ron sent her a seething look that caused her eyes to fill with worry. He wasn't sure what she was worried about, but at the moment he just didn't care.

"What the hell was that for?" Snape hollered from behind his wife's form.

Ron laughed. "For every inch of hell you put me through, you great bloody git." He said with shame. "First you take Hermione, and the rest is history."

Hermione and Snape shook their heads clearly confused, not knowing what they should say to that. Leering at them, Ron walked forward. Until he was inches away from the girl that caused him so much torture all of those years ago. "I did care about you, by the way." He spat.

Hermione met his eyes with a look of shear hate. "If you did, you would have accepted my happiness. You wouldn't have turned to the dark side."

A noise rumbled deep in Ron's throat. "Not everything is as it seems. You told me that many times. So you'll do well not to speak of what you don't know." He said pointing a finger in her face for the first time since she told him about her engagement.

"What's that supposed to mean," Hermione screeched.

Ron shook his head in disgust. "And here, I thought the witch was smart." He said sarcastically to Snape.

A look of contempt crossed Snape's eyes and he opened his mouth to retort, but then suddenly stopped. Ron inclined his head angrily looking at the still confused Hermione with disdain, knowing that his secret was finally out. "You'll never get it on your own will you? You women are all alike. Bloody thorns sticking in the sides of great men everywhere."

Hermione stiffened at the obvious insult. "You, Ron, are not a great man." She spat.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Your right. I'm not. As I'm sure your wonderful husband can understand. If you'll excuse me, I have..." He paused. "Business to take care of." Before anything else could be said, he disapparated.

He arrived at the large flat that he had shared with Pansy for over a year. He searched it for any sign that his wife might be there, only to find it empty. 'Well, she's smart enough to leave,' he thought. Letting out a growl, he went to his desk and opened the upper, right hand drawer. In the back was a small hidden compartment that he opened. There lying wrapped in a cloth was his father's wand. Lifting it carefully, he made a decision...

A lone figure sat watching the scene unfold from the farthest shadow of the pub, and she smirked. She watched from under hooded eyes as Snape paid the tip and ushered his wife out the door. She had been right to accuse Pansy earlier of adultery, but never did she think that Blaise was capable of it. Setting her drink aside, she gripped her wand and with vengence on her mind she... disapparated as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron appeared with a pop next to a fallen log that seemed to beckon him forward. Letting out a long breath he muttered a weak lighting spell so that he could see the way he started to walk forward, all the while his thought were on that of his once best friend. It hurt so much that he would do something so vile towards him, but somewhere deep down he knew that Blaise was capable of it. More than anything he was mad at himself for being so naive. He went to school with Pansy. She was always promiscuous, what made him think that she would change her ways for him?

He sighed again. He didn't know what he could do about her for the moment, but he sure as heck knew what he was going to do to his once best friend. He was going to curse the living daylights out of him. Thinking back to his second year in Hogwarts he smiled. "Then when he can take no more, I'll make him puke slugs." He muttered as he gripped his father's wand tightly. He wasn't quite sure what mad him take that particular wand, but he was kind of grateful for it. If anything unfortunate were to happen tonight, the wand couldn't be traced to him.

As he got closer he watched the ground so that he was sure not to make any noise that might alert anyone. Squinting in the dim light, he noticed a slight indent in the damp moss that covered the floor of the woods. Frowning, he bent to get a closer look. Footprints, and by the size of them they don't belong to Blaise. An uneasy feeling came upon him. He knew that all of Blaise's acquaintances would apperate directly to his front door unless, like Ron, they wanted to take the man by surprise.

As he neared the house, his uneasiness grew. So much that his wand hand trembled, and his breaths came to short for them to supply him any decent amounts of oxygen. Forgetting his stealthiness, he walked quickly around to the back of the house where he found a light coming from one of the windows. He clenched his teeth and walked forward to peer inside.

What he saw immediately sickened him. Blaise was lying supine, his face contorted with pain. But what made Ron double over and empty his stomach were the blank eyes that seemed to be staring straight through him. His friend was dead.

Ron sat on the ground shaking. He knew that she should get out of there, as the ministry would have detected the killing curse and would probably be there at any moment. But he couldn't seem to move. And so, when he felt a grip on the front of his robs pulling him into a standing position, he didn't struggle. His father's wand was ripped out of his hand from someone behind him the movement bringing him back to reality. Looking around he counted a total of five aurors surrounding him.

"Why did you do it?" The one gripping him asked in an angry tone.

A single tear made it's way down Ron's face as he tried to find the words to answer, but they too had abandoned him. 

So, what did you think? Come on, you can say...Push the go and review!


End file.
